Ese día a día
by LokiSexual
Summary: Bojan Krkic narra su día a día con los chicos del club. Iniesta, Puyol, Piqué, Xavi, Pep...todos le tratan muy bien. ¿Pero que hay de ese francés elegante que lo vuelve loco? No soy KrKic, esto sale de mi imaginación completamente!


Hola, amigueteeeees ^O^ hoy vengo con un fic un tanto distinto. Este fic trata sobre dos personajes reales. En concreto, dos personajes deportivos. Iré siguiéndolo ^^

**Nombre del Fic:** Ese día a día.

**Tipo de Pair/Pairing:** Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre) / HenryxBojan. Leve mención de la obsesión de Puyol con su querido "Inieste".

**Descripción: **Bojan narra su día a día con los chicos del club. Iniesta, Puyol, Piqué, Xavi, Pep...todos le tratan muy bien. ¿Pero que hay de ese francés elegante que lo vuelve loco?

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, sólo cojo la imagen de estas personas para hacer tonterías con ellos, para nada está basado en hechos reales ^^' También habrá lemon HenryxBojan, no digo más ^O^

**Dedicado: **Quiero dedicarle este fic a María ^^ Porque ella sabe que la quiero mucho, y lo hago para demostrar que el yaoi entre personajes reales EXISTE ¬¬. Además, me lo dedico a mi misma. Necesitaba escribir algo sobre Bojan.

_**-El juego de los Chupa-Chups.**_

-¡¡Mierda!! ¡¿Las ocho y media?! ¡Llego tarde al desayuno!-el leridano saltó de la cama, literalmente, al ver la hora en su modesto móvil-.

Se vistió a todo correr y ni siquiera se peinó ni se ató bien los cordones de sus Converse. Tras coger su plaquita identificadora y su bolsa de deporte, junto con el móvil y las llaves de casa, salió a todo correr. Le dijo lo de siempre al chofer que el mister les enviaba a cada uno de los jugadores (simplemente por que podía) que no tenían carnet (aún).

-El mister me mata...-las nueve. Bojan era puro nervio. ¿Como se había podido dormir? ¡Él era todo un hombre, no podía dormirse y menos el día de un entrenamiento importante!-.

Llegó allí y cuando entró en donde deberían estar todos desayunando, sólo quedaban unos pocos. Estaban Guardiola, Puyol, Iniesta y Henry, charlando animádamente. Y además cabe mencionar que el también leridano, Puyol, estaba echándole miradas indiscretas a Iniesta. Pep se levantó al ver al chico, de golpe.

-¡Bojan! ¿Como es que no acudiste al desayuno?-el chico sintió clavada en su cara la mirada del francés-.

-Es que...no me sentía bien, y bueno...-se llevó una mano a la nuca. Sería mentiroso. Además, esa mentira no colaba a nadie, y menos al mister-.

-Ah, perdona, no lo sabía, lo siento.-el entrenador le puso una mano en el hombro-¿Vas a entrenar entonces?

-S-sí, claro, ¡sin problemas!-la sonrisa forzada también le pasó desapercibida a Guardiola, que se excusó yéndose a cambiar para el entrenamiento-.

Bojan llegó hasta la mesa, y se sentó en el sitio que siempre ocupaba, entre Pep y Henry. La verdad es que el mister se preocupaba muchísimo por él. Quizá incluso le tenía más fijación que a Pedro, quizás por ser de la cantera. Logró rescatar un croissant, el último que quedaba en la bandeja, sintiendo aún la mirada de Thierry en su rostro.

-¡Vamos,_ Inieste_! ¡No sigues mal amb mi!-se quejaba en catalán Puyol, mientras Andrés escapaba de sus garras y huía hacia los vestuarios, con el otro detrás, dejando al francés y al leridano solos-.

-Alors...-Bojan miró al francés con expresión infantil de no haber roto en su vida un plato, con el croissant a medio comer, frío, en la mano.-¿Te sentías mal, no es así?-obtuvo como respuesta el asentimiento del chico.-Vamos, que te dormiste, ¿non?-Henry dio en el clavo. Bojan bajó la cabeza tras tragar lo que masticaba-.

-No se lo digas al mister, si se enterase, me mataría. Es la tercera vez que me pasa.-suspira-.

-Y ya te dijo...-.

-Que a la tercera me iba a requisar todos los chupa-chups durante el partido de esta tarde, lo sé.-refunfuñó el chico. Odiaba a Pep en ese sentido. ¿Porqué debía pregonar algo que sólo sabía Pedro, y Piqué lo sospechaba? Era un vicio que había adquirido desde que llegó y no le sacaban demasiado. No tenía otra cosa que hacer.-Los partidos son muy aburridos si no estoy en el campo, son 90 minutos sin hacer nada...-se quejó mientras las risas del otro resonaban en la sala, y él enrojecía. Le encantaba la risa del francés, pero no podría admitirlo nunca-.

-Bueno, Bojan, yo iré a los vestuarios a cambiarme. Te veo en el campo.-el francés se levantó, pero el leridano lo detuvo tras dejar el croissant en la bandeja, dejando más de la mitad.-¿Hum?

-Te acompaño...-murmuró entre dientes el chico. No se le daba nada bien hablar cerca de Henry, y el francés notaba eso-.

Mientras el mister anunciaba los titulares, Bojan miraba hacia otro lado. Sabía bien que no iba a ser titular y Thierry saldría, y se tendría que conformar con verle de lejos abrazando a Messi, Pedro, Ibrahimovic...nunca a él. Seguramente porque aparte de no sacarle, parecían darle goles de rebote, de esos que hasta un niño de la cantera metería. Se sentía inútil en ese sentido, pero le echaba ganas para que el mister le sacase de vez en cuando, midiendo su potencial. Quizás no estaba convocado una vez más. Mientras estaba en las nubes, pensando una vez más en el perfecto torso del francés, habiéndole visto en las duchas una y otra vez, sin poder despegar la mirada de él...

-¡Bojan!-Pep le reñía una vez más. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en su rostro. Enrojeció de vergüenza y nerviosismo y miró al mister-.

-¿S-sí?-este no le miraba con severidad. Parecía preocupado. Quizás había pensado que se iba a desmayar. Pobre mister-.

-¿Has oído lo que te he dicho?-claro que no lo había oído, estaba pensando en Henry, Henry, Henry y más Henry-.

-Eh...-Intentó rescatar algo de las lejanas voces que había allá. Nada-.

-Dije que jugarás en la segunda mitad, de lateral izquierdo, y Henry saldrá de delantero centro, mientras que Alves permanecerá de lateral derecho.-el francés asintió desde el lado opuesto del semicírculo. Le dirigió una mirada discreta-.

-Está bien, gracias, mist- -se dio cuenta entonces de lo que había dicho el entrenador cuando todos los jugadores se dispersaron con balones, incluido Piqué, a pesar de que en los entrenamientos era siempre su pareja.-¿Voy a salir toda la segunda parte?-una sonrisa infantil se extendió por su rostro-.

-¿Es que no me escuchas cuando hablo?-soltó una pequeña risa-Sí, espero que la aproveches. Ahora ve, anda, tienes que entrenarte, ¡o te requisaré los chupa-chups en la primera parte!-le dio un empujón, mientras el chico reía-.

-¡Gracias de nuevo, mister!-el leridano salió corriendo en dirección a Piqué, que le esperaba con una ceja alzada y una mueca divertida-.

-Tú, ¿qué pasó contigo? ¿Te dormiste de nuevo?-dijo a modo de saludo el rubio mientras le revolvía el (ya revuelto) cabello al menor-.

-Sh...Que no se entere el mister...supuéstamente me encontraba mal.-esbozó una sonrisita inocente, mientras el otro negaba rápidamente-.

-El mister no tiene remedio, te consiente demasiado, pareces su hijo.-la risa de Gerard resonó en el estadio, pero a nadie le preocupó, mientras comenzaban con trote suave, como todos.-Oye, quería preguntarte algo desde ayer, pero como no apareciste por la cena...-.

-Lo siento, te mandé un mensaje incluso, pero es que mi madre me reclamó diciendo que mis tíos estaban de visita y estaban deseando verme...-un suspiro salió de sus labios. Piqué era su mejor amigo, y eso se notaba. Parecían incluso mujeres en ese sentido, eran como hermanos. No habían secretos-.

-Bueno, a lo que iba...-el chico miró al más alto, con expresión confundida.-Tú, ¿eres heterosexual?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa, Gerard?-la verdad es que se quedó a cuadros. ¿H-heterosexual? ¡Que pregunta más ridícula!-Pues claro que lo soy. ¿Porqué?-.

-Siempre estás muy junto con Tití, le echas miraditas, habláis en voz baja...-al sentir la mirada del leridano, bajó la vista.-¡Que no es que me importe! Sólo quiero saberlo, cero secretos.-le guiñó el ojo al confundido Bojan-.

-Eh, bueno...-enrojeció ante la mención de su amor platónico.-H-henry...bueno...-apartó la vista-.

-Confiesa, Bojan. Estás co-la-di-to. Además de colorado.-otra sonora carcajada, que hizo que recibiese un golpe por parte del leridano-.

-¡C-callate!-pero la sonrisa no abandonaba el rostro del chico. Cuando se sentó en el césped al parar de correr, miró a Henry. Sí, quizás estaba _coladito _por el francés, tal como decía Piqué-.

En ese mismo momento, el francés le miró, haciendo que los pensamientos de Bojan se fuesen a otra parte. Esos ojos...Sabía bien que Henry no sentía lo mismo por él. El francés era heterosexual, estaba recientemente soltero y era todo un Don Juan. Eso todo el equipo lo sabía. No se iba a fijar en un hombre y menos en él. El francés en cuestión parecía no perder detalle del sonrojo de Bojan, sonriéndole enigmáticamente.

Tras el entrenamiento, Bojan se disponía a marcharse a todo correr. No quería quedarse el último porque compartiría turno de ducha con Henry y se le irían los ojos de nuevo.

-¡Bojan!-el francés apareció por detrás de él, sonriente, alzando la mano hacia él. Este se dio la vuelta para mirarle-.

-Buenas...-saludó este, sabiendo que después del saludo venía el abrazo de siempre del francés. El que se daba con cualquiera. Él no era especial-.

Este abrazo fue un tanto distinto. Los brazos del mayor pasaron por la cintura del pequeño, haciendo que el abrazo fuese mucho más estrecho y sus cuerpos quedasen muy cerca, tanto que, seguramente, Henry notaría lo rápido que le iba el corazón al notar sus manos aferradas a la parte baja de su camisa. No quería separarse, quería detener el tiempo y quedarse así para siempre.

-Me gusta tu perfume...Es el que te regalé, ¿cierto?-otra vez lo conocía demasiado. Se ponía ese perfume solamente porque le recordaba a él. Espera, ¿cómo lo había olido? Ahora notó el aliento del francés chocar contra su cuello-.

-S-sí...-se separó un poco, lo necesario para mirarlo a la cara-.

(Si queréis ver esta escenita, visitad mi blog, donde está la imagen de logo actualmente) Ambos se miraron a los ojos con ansia reprimida. Los ojos de Henry vagaban por toda la cara de Bojan, mientras que este no pudo aguantarlo más y se separó lentamente.

-Y-yo...¡debo irme!-salió corriendo, dejando a un confuso Henry sin saber que decir para detenerle-.

Llevaba toda la tarde dando vueltas por la casa. No sabía que hacer. Se tumbó en la cama y miró la hora. Faltaban aún 2 horas para el partido. Se levantó para ir a por su ordenador portátil, lo encendió y conectó el messenger.

Mientras se entretenía desenvolviendo un chupa-chups de cereza, el sonido del messenger de "mensaje nuevo" le distrajo de su tarea. Miró hacia la barra de tareas y leyó "Thierry". El corazón se le puso a mil por hora en menos de un segundo, mientras se llevaba el dulce a los labios. Pinchó en la ventanita.

-¡Hola!-pudo leer. Henry escribía impecáblemente aunque fuese por mensajería instantánea-.

-Hola...-contestó-.

-¿Qué tal estás?-.

-Comiendo un chupa-chups, aunque es algo que te imaginarás.-sonrió mientras escribía, sabiendo que el francés se esperaría esta respuesta.-Y algo aburrido, estoy nervioso. ¿Y tú?-.

-Déjame adivinar...¿Fresa?-sonrió más divertido. Siempre hacía lo mismo, y casi siempre acertaba. Pero nunca con el de cereza.-Y estoy bien, gracias. ¿Porqué estás nervioso?-.

-Fail. Cereza. Y bueno, estoy nervioso porque no suelo salir tanto tiempo al campo y bueno...-'Tú siempre me haces unos pases geniales y además tú eres genial' quiso escribir. Se contuvo y le dio al botón de enviar-.

-Siempre fallo...No te preocupes, te dejaré sitio para que puedas marcar-.

-No, debes marcar tú, te lo mereces más. Eres mejor.-ignoró la primera parte de la conversación-.

-Tampoco te pases. Dejé de ser titular fijo por algo, sólo sustituyo a Messi porque está debilucho de estómago y no puede salir-.

-Simplemente...eh...-se quedó sin argumentos-.

-Jajajaja, no pasa nada, Bojan, en serio, yo soy feliz como estoy.-casi oyó la risa del francés, resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez, y enrojeció de nuevo-.

-¡Eh, no te rías de mi! Bueno, ¿y que estás haciendo para matar el tiempo?-.

-No me río, bobo~...Y bueno, prácticamente no hago nada en especial, escucho música en el ordenador en ropa interior, nada del otro mundo. ¿Y tú? -enrojeció y se imaginó al francés en paños menores, pues lo había visto muchísimas veces. Enrojeció brutalmente.-¿Bojan?-.

-Sí, sí, perdón, sonó mi móvil, publicidad...Pues yo estoy...sin saber que hacer para matar el tiempo, aunque eso no cuenta, ¿no?-.

-Eh, ¿qué tal si voy para tu casa un rato? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos fuera de los entrenamientos porque siempre sales con Piqué o con Andrés y Carles.-Bojan no supo que contestar, pero sus manos escribieron solas-.

-Sí, tienes razón...como quieras, si no te es molestia...Siempre eres bien recibido.-enrojeció más aún al recordar que él no estaba precisamente vestido, y Henry vivía a una manzana de él. Ni tiempo para peinarse. Vivían demasiado cerca-.

-Me visto y voy. ¡Hasta ahora, pequeño!-antes de que pudiera poner el "¡Yo no soy pequeño!" de siempre, el francés se desconectó-.

Bojan salió disparado al cuarto de baño. Estaba sin ropa ninguna, tenía calor y estaba en casa...no le importaba para nada pasearse sin ropa. Buscó algo decente, pero mientras, se puso los boxers para estar seguro de que los llevaba. Apenas se había puesto los pantalones cuando sonó la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!-desistió en ponerse el botón del pantalón y fue a abrir, derrapando mientras se agarraba del pomo para no caer. Abrió la puerta tras ponerse derecho, para ver a un elegante Henry, como siempre, sonriente.-H-hola-.

-Bonjour.-saludó el francés, y se dio la tarea de mirar cada centímetro del torso de Bojan, así hasta llegar hasta la cintura de este, donde se podía ver casi la mitad de la parte delantera de los boxers de este, pues al derrapar, los pantalones habían bajado un trecho-.

-E-eh...que poco tardaste...-enrojecía por momentos. "Sólo tienes diecinueve años, eres un chaval, son las hormonas", se intentaba autoconvencer.-Bueno, pasa...-se apartó para dejar pasar al francés. Aún se sentía extraño, pues nunca había tenido fijación por los hombres, pero con Thierry...era distinto-.

-O tú tardaste mucho en vestirte...¿no estarías incluso peor que yo?-lo que faltaba de enrojecer de Bojan se tornó colorado, lo que le desveló sin remedio.-Estabas desnudo, ¿non?-.

-¿Quieres un café? Iré a hacer café.-se escabulló hacia la cocina, aprovechando para coger una camisa blanca de la ropa limpia y ponérsela rápidamente mientras oía la televisión recientemente encendida por el francés. Ambos sabían que cuando uno de los dos iba a casa del otro, era como si fuese habitante de esa casa-.

El café se hizo demasiado rápido para su gusto. Salió con ambas tazas en la mano y las puso encima de la mesita de café, con el azúcar correspondiente. Había memorizado que Henry siempre lo tomaba muy dulce. En cambio, él sólo necesitaba un tercio de lo que se echaba el francés.

-Gracias, pequeño.-canturreó mientras cogía la taza-.

-¡No soy pequeño!-no le apetecía tomarse el café. Fijó su mirada en la tele, intentando no mirar la pose tan sexy que tenía el francés a su lado-.

-Respecto a mí, sí.-y bastante, pensó Bojan. Era algo que no había pensado detenidamente. Eran exactamente 13 años de diferencia...era mucho. Mucho, muchísimo-.

-Lo sé, pero eso no te da derecho ninguno para llamarme pequeño.-se cruzó de brazos con gesto ligeramente enfurruñado. Deseaba que la hora del partido llegase ya-.

-Eres un quejica.-murmuró el francés antes de tomar un sorbo de su café. Bojan sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un chupa-chups.-¿De qué es esta vez?-.

-Fresa.-lo desenvolvió y se lo metió en la boca, saboreando el sabor clásico. No era el que más le gustaba, pero no le disgustaba para nada-.

-¿Me dejas probar?-miró al francés con una ceja alzada y se sacó el dulce de la boca para hablar-.

-Acabo de metérmelo en la boca, si lo hubieses dicho ant- -antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, el francés le había quitado el chupa-chups y se lo había metido en la boca. Se quedó sin habla y con la mano en el aire-.

-Veo que no pasa de moda el comer chupa-chups...y menos en ti.-una sonrisa se extendió por la cara del francés.-¿Lo quieres de vuelta?-.

-Si me lo devolvieses, me harías un favor. No me quedan más de fresa.-estiró el brazo hacia la golosina, pero Henry apartó la mano.-¡Thierry!-se quejó intentando alcanzar la golosina-.

-Cógelo.-canturreó con su dulce voz. Bojan acabó apoyándose en el pecho de Henry con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba alcanzar el chupa-chups-.

-Vamos, ¡devuélvemelo!-subió la pierna al muslo del francés, gesto no pasado desapercibido para ambos, pero sí levemente ignorado-.

-¿Lo quieres de veras?-le miró con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada. Habían quedado bastante cerca por tanto movimiento y forcejeo-.

-¡Sí!-intentó alcanzarlo a tientas, incapaz de separar los ojos de los de Henry-.

-Está bien, toma.-se lo puso cerca de los labios-.

-Idiota.-cogió el palito de la golosina y se la metió en la boca, saboreando a la vez ambos sabores-.

-¿Sabes? Me acabas de confirmar algo...-.

-¿Qué?-murmuró sin sacar el chupa-chups de su boca-.

-Ni te disgusta mi saliva ni tampoco te disgusta subirte encima de mí. Y a mi tampoco me disgustan tu saliva ni que te subas encima de mí.-una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de Henry, mientras al pequeño casi le daba algo, intentando taparse con cualquier cojín cerca mientras murmuraba "Idiota" muchas veces seguidas-.

Tras la pequeña pelea del chupa-chups, Bojan y Thierry hablaron de temas diferentes y muy variados, por lo que ninguno de los dos estuvo demasiado atento a nada que no fueran los ojos del otro. Cuando Bojan miró la hora, casi le da algo.

-Thierry, faltan 10 minutos para la convocatoria...-señaló el reloj de pared-.

-¿10 minutos ya? Vaya, el tiempo pasa volando. Deberías cambiarte-.

-Ya lo sé.-murmuró entre dientes, mientras buscaba la ropa. Tras encontrarla, miró a Henry. ¿No pensaba...?-.

-¿Te molesta que me quede?-.

-Eh, bueno...-pensó en la de veces que Henry le habría visto en calzoncillos.-Supongo que no.-se empezó a desvestir con manos temblorosas, mientras miraba a otro sitio que no fuese Henry-.

Tras acabar sin nada más que la ropa interior, miró de reojo al francés. Lo había pillado mirándole el culo...Enrojeció. No pensaba que Henry también se fijase en su cuerpo. Se comenzó a poner el traje que había sacado, para nada formal, ya que iban a jugar en casa. Acabó de vestirse, fue un momento al baño (a ponerse el perfume de siempre) y volvió hasta Henry.

-Estoy listo, ¿nos vamos?-.

Era el descanso en el Camp Nou. Parecía que el ambiente estaba caldeado, pues iban empatados y a pocos puntos del equipo rival.

-Bien, Bojan, ¿estás listo?-el chico estaba de nuevo en su mundo, recibió un puñetazo de Puyol en el hombro que lo sacó del trance-.

-¿Ah?-miró al mister con cara de dormido-.

-Dije que si estás listo...-parecía sonar desesperado. Últimamente, el pequeño del equipo estaba en otro mundo por regla general-.

-S-sí, claro que lo estoy, no podría estar más listo.-sonrió con nerviosismo-.

-Bien. ¿Henry?-entonces reparó en el causante de que su cabeza estuviese en las nubes, el francés. Porque en el francés había intentado robarle de nuevo el chupa-chups, en el banquillo-.

-También, mister.-asintió con mirada segura. Los jugadores empezaron a salir al campo-.

Estaba nervioso. Sabía que tenía fans, las había visto él mismo, pero no era uno de los más conocidos. Todos decían "Pedro" en estos momentos y todo el mundo conocía quien era. Pero en cambio, decías "Bojan" y nadie lo sabía, seguro. Suspiró resignado, y salió con la cabeza gacha al campo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a Henry, que se acercó a él mientras iban hasta sus posiciones.

-¿Otra vez pensando en tus chupa-chups?-Bojan apartó a Henry de él, mirando a todos lados por si acaso alguien había visto como el francés le había puesto la mano en el trasero-.

-¡Estate quieto!-le susurró a Thierry, que sonreía divertido-.

-Está bien, está bien.-sonrió y se fue a su sitio, dejando a un colorado Bojan casi mordiéndose las uñas-.

El segundo gol no se hizo de rogar, pero fue un momento que Bojan seguramente no olvidará. Estaba solo, en mitad del campo. Henry le pasó el balón a Bojan, y este, sorteando los defensas sin esfuerzo, chutó y metió un gol digno de mención. No pudo hacer otra cosa que buscar a Henry con la mirada y al verle con una sonrisa torcida al lado del corner, salió corriendo hacia él y se lanzó a abrazarle, sin importarle los demás, saltando sabiendo que este le cogería. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, feliz. Su primer gol, y no podía ser mejor que aquel.

-Gracias, Tití...-susurró en el oído del francés, intentando ignorar la mano que reposaba en su muslo-.

-No es nada, pequeño.-volvió a repetir aquello-.

-¡No me llames pequeño! -le golpeó el pecho.-B-bájame...-Henry obedeció y bajo al chico con delicadeza-.

-Bueno, ve al centro. Creo que estás tú mejor allí.-le sonrió ampliamente, mientras el otro asentía-.

El peligro estaba presente en el área del Barcelona, pero el tercer gol de estos llegó, de nuevo de Bojan. De pase de Álves, este a Henry, y Henry a Bojan de nuevo. Henry puso los brazos en jarra mientras el otro de nuevo se lanzaba a abrazarle, rodeándole con los brazos por la cintura y apoyando la cara en su perfecto pecho.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias.-repetía sin cesar el leridano-.

-Eres un acaparador.-rió mientras le correspondía el abrazo-.

Y mientras se abrazaban, el arbitro pitó el final del partido. Obviamente, tras el partido que había tenido Bojan, no le iban a dejar respirar, aunque no le importaba, algo le incomodaba. Miró con furia hacia los periodistas que ya se acercaban corriendo hacia él y no pudo evitar soltar al francés, pese a que no quería soltarle.

-¿Acaso has olvidado a donde vamos con este partido ganado?-Bojan miró a Henry con confusión, sin saber a que se refería.-Nos vamos a la final en Varsovia, tonto.-sonrió ampliamente por primera vez en toda la noche. Sí, Bojan lo había olvidado-.

-¡Después hablamos! ¡En los vestuarios!-le gritó mientras era arrastrado, casi literalmente, por la maraña de periodistas deportivos, e incluso un par de corazón, por los abrazos tan cariñosos y los susurros con Henry durante el partido-.

Ya en los vestuarios, Henry estaba a medio vestir, con el pecho descubierto y la espalda apoyada en la pared, esperando a Bojan. Este no se hizo demasiado de rogar, apareció con la toalla a la cintura y con el pelo revuelto como siempre le ocurría cuando salía de la ducha. Al encontrarse allí sólo al francés, enrojeció, como era ya costumbre, y llegó hasta su taquilla, que estaba a poca distancia de donde estaba el francés.

-Bonitos goles los tuyos, pequeño.-No soportaba que le llamase pequeño una y otra vez. Le recordaba el gran trecho que había entre sus edades-.

-Sí...gracias...-empezó a sacar su ropa limpia.-¿Sabes algo de cuando saldremos hacia Varsovia?-.

-Dentro de tres días.-murmuró-.

-Bien...-se comenzó a vestir. Le habían preguntado incluso por su tendencia sexual, que si eran pareja...y Henry oyó un par de preguntas cuando pasaba para ir al vestuario, y vio el sonrojo de Bojan que casi confirmaba lo preguntado-.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó poniéndose la camisa-.

-Nada, sólo que han preguntado muchas cosas fuera de lugar, que no tenían que ver con el partido...-ya estaba vestido del todo, por lo que se comenzó a peinar mirándose al espejo-.

-¿Qué te han preguntado?-.

-Sobre los abrazos...-intentó no mirar hacia Henry cuando lo dice-.

-Bueno, cierto...era normal que preguntasen, te pegaste mucho a mí...-.

-¿Te molestó?-le miró sin una sonrisa, como lo habría dicho en una situación normal. Esa sonrisa infantil de siempre no estaba en su cara-.

-No precisamente pero ya sabes como son los periodistas...-sentía como si hubiese metido la pata-.

-Si te molestó dilo directamente.-cerró de un golpe la taquilla y cogió la bolsita de deporte.-Dile al mister que estaba cansado, si me hicieses ese favor.-salió con paso decidido-.

-¡Bojan! ¡Espera!-se levantó y llegó hasta el leridano, que se había detenido dándole la espalda-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo siento...te juro que no me molestó...-murmura acariciándole el cabello-.

-¿Entonces porqué estás tan tenso?-la mano del francés se detuvo en el pelo del chico-.

-¿Tenso? Sólo estaba preocupado por ti, parecías agobiado...-intenta conseguir que le mire-.

-¿De veras?-le miró a los ojos mientras el otro asentía.-Gracias por preocuparte...-le abrazó sin poder evitarlo, pero el francés también lo deseaba-.

-Bojan, Piqué me dijo algo...- "Que no sea eso, que no sea eso", rogó Bojan-.

-¿Ajá?-se limitó a contestar-.

-Eh...¿Eres homosexual?-el pequeño enrojeció brutalmente, escondiendo la cara entre la tela de la camiseta cara de Henry.-Vamos, contéstame...-.

-No soy exactamente homosexual...-hacía circulitos con el dedo en el pecho del más mayor.-Se podría decir que soy...bisexual...-.

-Bojan...-le cogió de la barbilla haciendo que le mirase.-¿Tu m'aimes?

* * *

Here~~ it is!! Esto es todo, no hay pa' más, os dejo ahí, aunque todos sabéis lo que va a decir este Bojan enamorado, no? 3

Reviews/Comments?! :D


End file.
